Meeting the Dark Lord
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Ever wonder how Bellatrix met, and fell in love with Voldemort? Here is how i think it went down.
1. Dinner Party

This idea just sort of popped into my head, and wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------

"Bella, please hold still." The blonde witch grabbed the scarlet ribbon, and pulled it. The dark haired witch made a gagging noise.

"To tight Cissy. I can't breathe." She pleaded with her youngest sister. Narcissa stepped in front of her.

"Good. Then maybe you won't be able to run your mouth again." She said coldly as she turned on her heels, and left the room.

"Make one little mistake, _once_." She said to herself. Bellatrix grabbed the ribbon to loosen it. She rubbed the back of her neck. Her parents were having a dinner party with someone from her father's work. Lord something or other; Bellatrix was never good with names.

_"He's probably some balding__ ugly__ old guy."_ Bellatrix thought to herself. She opened the door; still rubbing her sore neck. "_Wait till I get my hands on Narcissa."_ She threatened under her breath.

"There you are Bellatrix, get down here." Mrs. Black pointed an angry finger at the floor.

_"Coming mother."_She said acidly. She hated being told what to do, even by her mother. She walked down the marble staircase. In the dining room she could hear her mother giving orders to her sisters.

"Andromeda, that fork goes on the left." She could hear her mother's high heeled shoes on the tile floor.

"Oh, right mother sorry." Bellatrix entered the grand dining room. There were two large chandiliers hanging from the ceiling. The dark green curtains pooled down to the floor. In the middle of the room there was a large black table with six chairs scattered around it.

"Narcissa you'll sit over there." She pointed to a seat opposite the raging fire place. "Andromeda you there; which means you Bellatrix, will be sitting next to our guest." Bellatrix stepped forward to join the 'ranks'. The three sisters stood shoulder to shoulder hands cupped in front of them. "Ok, all of you look lovely. Your father will be home any minute. Now I want you three to be on your best behavior." She looked at Bellatrix coldly, but after a few seconds her eyes trailed off to her other two daughters.

"What?" Asked Bellatrix feigning innocence, but before her mother could say another word there was a loud crack, and there stood Mr. Black, and a rather dashing young man with coal black hair, and most beautiful blue eyes. Bellatrix melted instantly.

"Good evening Madame." He took Mrs. Black's hand, and kissed it gently.

"And good evening to you too." He looked to the three teenage girls starring at him dumbfounded. He walked over to Bellatrix; her heart thumped in her chest. He took her hand just as he had done to her mother, and kissed it. This kiss however was longer, and more drawn out. When he broke the kiss he looked up at the blushing girl.

"Hel-hello." She stammered taking her hand out of his velvet one. He did the same thing to the other two girls; they had the same reaction as Bellatrix did.

"Girls this is Lord Voldemort. My Lord these are my three daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa." He pointed to each one in order of which he had spoken. No one spoke, and after a few minutes, what seemed like hours as Bellatrix starred into the sky blue eyes of the guest.

"Let's eat." Mrs. Black said quickly. Bellatrix went to grab her chair, but to her surprise someone had already pulled it out. She looked behind her to the smiling face of the dreamy lord. Narcissa, and Andromeda gave their sister ugly looks of jealousy as she sat down thanking him. The dinner went on normal Mr. Black talking to Voldemort about things that Bellatrix didn't think were business, but her, and her sisters weren't really paying attention at all. They kept starring at him hoping he would notice them. After the dinner was done; the girls were sent to their rooms so their parents could discuss more 'business.'

Bellatrix practically floated up to her room. She flopped down on her bed in glee. Narcissa soon entered; as did Andromeda.

"Wow who knew dad worked with such a hotty!" Narcissa exclaimed jumping on the bed.

"I know did you see how he kissed my hand!" Bellatrix held out her pale hand to show her sisters.

"Yea." Andromeda didn't seem as happy as the other girls.

"What's your problem?" Narcissa asked stopping her jumping, and looking at her sister sideways as if to solve why her sister was so moody.

"Nothing." She spat. She sat down on the bed, and crossed her arms.

"Don't bother Cissy; she is obviously jealous." Bellatrix sneered; fluffing her hair in the full length mirror on her closet door.

"Jealous? Of what he kissed your hand the same way he kissed ours." She stood up angrily. Bellatrix turned around to meet her sister's murderous glare.

"But did you see the way he looked at me? How he talked to me. Clearly he thinks I'm the better of the three of us." Narcissa joined Andromeda in giving Bellatrix murderous looks.

"I don't think so Bella; he _**had**_to look at you. **You were sitting next to him!**** Every time he had to talk to dad, he had to look at you.**" Andromeda was yelling; before Bellatrix could get another word in both girls stormed out of the room. She listened hearing stomping footsteps, and slammed doors.

"Whatever." She said to herself. She sat down on her bed, and hugged her pillow. Downstairs she could hear the front door close, and she knew Lord Voldemort was gone. "Probably never see him again." She said through her pillow. She fell asleep in her scarlet dress, and awoke the next morning far too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I enjoy people telling me what mistakes i made so please feel free to do so.


	2. Another meeting

**"Bellatrix!**** Get up!"** There was a loud banging sound on her bedroom door. **"Bellatrix Get up NOW."** Bellatrix whipped her eyes; she was never much of a morning person, but technically it wasn't morning anymore. She changed out of her scarlet dress. She met her sister Narcissa on her way to the bathroom.

"Your finally up I see." She said sarcastically.

"You're still pissy I see." She retorted entering the bathroom before her younger sister.

"HEY!" She yelled pounding her fist on the door. Andromeda opened her bedroom door.

"What's with all the noise?" She came fully out into the hall.

"Bellatrix took the bathroom from me I have been waiting for two hours." She looked at her older sister acidly.

"_Sorry_." She closed her door again, not wanting to hear her sister's complaints any longer.

"Bellatrix open the damn door." She got a funny feeling. She turned around to look at the scowling face of her mother.

"Watch your mouth." Narcissa shrunk a little. "Now what is your problem?" She looked down at her daughter, then the door, and her daughter again. "Who's in there?"

"Bellatrix." She answered coldly

"Good she's finally up. You can use the bathroom when she is done; I'm sure she won't be long."

"_I'm sure._" She muttered under her breath. "Mother's favorite." She whispered dangerously.

Behind the door; Bellatrix heard everything. She smiled at her reflection. She brushed her long messy black hair, and her teeth; deliberately taking long to make Narcissa more angry.

"Finally." Narcissa spat as Bellatrix exited the bathroom with a smile.

"What?" She asked smiling bigger; which made her sister all the more angry.

"Just get out of the way." She pushed her sister who fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"What was that?!" Their mother yelled from the drawing room.

"Nothing mother." Narcissa said pleading with her sister not to shout of what she had done. Bellatrix stood up straightening her shirt, and rubbing the back of her head. She didn't say a word to her sister instead she went back to her room.

"_Damn that Narcissa!_" She screamed in her head. She looked into her mirror, and really screamed. "Sorry mother." She said quickly. She looked closer in the mirror, and shuddered. She starred at her reflection. What starred back was her, but she looked as if she had been dead for twenty years. The skin on her face, and arms was falling off; it was an ugly brownish green color, and most of her hair had fallen out. She examined the mirror for another few seconds then screamed "ANDROMEDA! GET IN HERE!" She heard some manic laughter from behind her door.

"Yes sister dear?" She asked slyly. She poked her head through the crack in the door.

"You jinxed my mirror!" She took a step towards her sister. Andromeda came all the way in the room; fearing their mother over hearing what they were saying with the door ajar.

"No I didn't your just that ugly." She teased. Bellatrix picked up a book from her nightstand, and threw it at her sister who ducked out of the room in time. She turned to her mirror once more. She muttered the counter curse, and checked her reflection.

"Better." She leaned closer to the mirror. "Much better." She fluffed her already fluff hair, and chuckled.

"Girls can I see you down here please?" The three girls walked down the stairwell; all three of them resisting the impulse to push the other, and watch her fall. They finally got down to the drawing room where their mother sat. "I just spoke to your father, and Lord Voldemort will be coming over again, in three days." She starred at her daughter's faces; each one of them was beaming. "We need to go shopping for new dresses we'll go tomorrow. You may leave." She waved her hand; and the three girls left in order of entry.

"He's coming back!" Narcissa said excitedly.

"Calm yourself Cissy." Bellatrix teased. They walked up the steps together this time so involved in their own fantasies none of them felt the impulse to do any harm to one another. The rest of the day the girls were in a fog that neither Mrs. Black, nor Mr. Black could get them out of. Mrs. Black wasn't too concerned, but Mr. Black had an air of worry about him.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" He asked pointing to Andromeda who was sitting across the table. Daydreaming while twirling her food on her fork.

"Nothing dear just let it alone." She said calmly sipping her Champaign.

"Fine." She had won; she always won when they disagreed.

Mr. Black watched his daughters closely the whole night. Bellatrix went to her room around nine to read. She read over her favorite book for the umpteenth time. She wrote in her diary, and after about two hours went to sleep.

She didn't over sleep this time. She was up early something her family was not used to.

"What are you doing Bella?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"Getting breakfast, what are you doing?" She retorted tartly.

"Whatever." She answered not taking her eyes off her sister.

"Would you like some?" She offered the box of cereal to Narcissa.

"No….I want toast." She didn't know what her sister was trying to pull, but it wouldn't work, this time.

"Ok. Oh look who it is." And sure enough Andromeda came through the door rubbing her eyes, and stretching.

"What are you two up to?" She sat down at the island, and cupped her head in her hands.

"Nothing." They said in unison. Unlike Narcissa, Andromeda was far too sleepy to question any further.

It was about an hour before they could hear their mother up stairs.

"Girls get ready; I want to leave before noon." The sisters went back to their rooms. Each changed into their robes. They walked down to the fire place in the dining room. "Bellatrix you first." She stepped into the fire place.

"Mum I hate traveling by Floo powder." She said grabbing the powder from the golden bowl in her mother's pallid hands. Her mother gave her a look that Bellatrix always hated. It was the look that said, 'Do it or I'll kill you', and something always told Bellatrix she would. "Diagon Alley." She said clearly, and a green fire engulfed her. She stepped out of the fire place that was crowded with people in funny looking robes, and hats. Bellatrix scoffed as they bumped into her. Narcissa came out of the fire place shortly after herself. Following her were Andromeda, and Mrs. Black.

"Let's do this quickly." Mrs. Black said acidly she hated being in Diagon Alley; all those mud-bloods, and half bloods, and the occasional blood-traitor; made her sick. They entered a shop that had the most fabulous dresses. The girls scattered all taking different assortment of dresses.

"Mother what do you think of this one?" Narcissa stepped out the dressing room; she was wearing a light blue dress that made her eyes pop.

"It looks ok." She said indifferently. Narcissa pouted, and walked back into the changing room to change into something else she had picked out.

Andromeda was the next to 'show off'. She was wearing a deep cherry dress; that went down a little below her knees. Her mother gave her the same half hearted answer that she gave Narcissa.

Now it was Bellatrix's turn. She came out in an emerald green dress that fit her every curve. It had a halter deep 'V' neck line. She looked down at her mother; who smiled, and said "Perfect." Bellatrix gleamed. She trotted back to her dressing room. She soon came out holding the three other dresses she had picked out. She held them out to her mother who merely shrugged and pointed to a pile of dress Narcissa, and Andromeda made.

Bellatrix sat down next to mother. She had her dress folded in her lap. It took the other two another hour to find a dress their mom approved of. When they got home Bellatrix entered her room and carefully placed her new dress among the others in the closet. "I hope he likes this." She whispered to herself. Little did she know that her sisters were doing the exact same thing in their rooms. The next day dragged on much to the girls' discontent.

Then it was the day of the party. The girls were jittery the whole day. They each changed into their dress around four, and were finally ready around six. Bellatrix once again got the privilege of sitting next to Lord Voldemort; though Narcissa, and Andromeda greatly protested. There was another loud crack, and _he_ was standing before them once again.

"Hello again." He said charmingly.

"Hello." Bellatrix was the first to speak. He looked to her, and once again kissed her hand. This time she didn't remove it instantly when he broke the kiss; instead they stared into each other's eyes. Narcissa cleared her throat. He looked to her; then looked back to Bellatrix. They sat down without him greeting the other girls. They didn't discuss business, as far as Bellatrix could tell, she was still reeling over what happened before.

_"He likes me, I was right. Yes, yes, yes."_ She was afraid he could hear her, but since he didn't question her she figured not. The others got up from the table, leaving Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort sitting together. They stared at each other once again.

"That is a beautiful dress you're wearing." He complimented. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you." She looked at the fire for a moment then back to him.

"I love the color. You were in Slytherin I assume." He said reluctantly. He wasn't very good at making small talk.

"You assumed correctly." She was playing coy. _"Hopefully he'll make the first move."_ She thought. He touched her hand, she flinched slightly.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." He smiled at her, and once again she blushed.

"Thank you. You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to charm-" He kissed her suddenly. Her heart soared. She put her hands around his head, and played with his hair as well as his tongue. He broke the kiss. Bellatrix didn't open her eyes for a moment; she was afraid if she did then it would all be a dream.

"Wow." She said after a minute, and he smiled.

"It's late I must go. I will see you soon I hope." He stood up to leave, but she got up with him, and gave him another kiss; shorter than the first but just as sweet. She let him go, and smiled.

"Just didn't want you to get the last word." She chuckled. "Goodbye." He left, but not before looking back at the enchanting woman still standing in front of the fire place. She giggled when he left. She rushed up to her room. She sat down on her bed, and didn't move for an hour; she just sat there thinking of him, hoping he was thinking about her.

------------------------------------------------------

Yay chapter two! Aww kissing. Just so you know Bella is 19 turning 20 soon; i only say this cause i mentioned she was a teenager and a thirty year old kissing a teen ager is a little sketchy to say the least.


	3. The Dream

Her eyes flew open; apparently she had fallen asleep. Narcissa, and Andromeda were starring down at her. "What did you two do?" she asked poking Bellatrix sharply in the rib.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Don't lie to us we saw him snogging you." Andromeda smiled, and winked.

"He kissed me what's the big deal?" She sat up to look her sisters straight in the eye.

"Well….nothing." Narcissa sighed, and smiled. "I think it's perfectly romantic." She cupped her hands together, placed them on her shoulders, and rested her head on them.

"Ok……why are you in here?" She asked suspiciously. She got up off her bed, and moved towards her mirror. She looked at herself hearing his words again _"You really do look beautiful tonight."_ She turned back to her starring sisters, and smiled.

"Why do you think we're here? To get some details. Duh." Andromeda and Narcissa sat down on Bella's bed.

"Nothing happy really. We talked, he complimented, and then he kissed me." It wasn't a lie. Narcissa's eyes were wide, and Andromeda smirked.

"And….." Andromeda leaned forward. Almost falling off the bed.

"And…what?"

"We saw _you_ kiss _him_." Her smirk turned into a full blown smile. Bellatrix blushed.

"Yea well I don't know what came over me." She lied again. She knew what she was doing. Narcissa was fooled, but Andromeda was still skeptical. "If you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." She shooed her sisters out of her room. She sat back down on her bed. _"When will I see him again?" _She looked up almost questioning her ceiling. She folded her arms behind her head. She dozed happily.

That night she had a strange dream.

_"Bellatrix, come here." _She was standing in a house, her house. There was a man sitting by the fire; she recognized him in an instant. Lord Voldemort. The lord spread him arms out beckoning her to him. She obeyed. She curled up beside him in front of the fire. Was this real it seemed so vivid she could actually feel him warmth. _"You look radiant." _He kissed her lightly their lips barely touching.

_"Thank you my Lord."_ She smiled brightly at him, and he kissed her again, not being able to resist her beauty. _"Tell me my Lord."_ She said suddenly. _"Why are you here again? What are your plans; do they include me?"_ So many questions, he just laughed.

_"You will know in due course my love."_ Their lips met for a third time. She felt a strong pull at her shoulders, and she awoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I first apologize to those of you who tried to read this chapter, and couldn't cause in my massive stupidity i uploaded the same chapter twice. Second i want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter.


	4. A Place to Think

"Bellatrix it's time to wake up." Bellatrix rolled over, but did not wake. "Bella mother wants to speak with you down stairs." She pulled her shoulder again.

"You can tell _mother_ that I am nineteen, and will get up whenever I damn well feel like it." Narcissa nodded, and started to leave the room. Bellatrix jumped out of bed almost instantly. "On second thought maybe it's better if you don't tell her." Narcissa nodded again; she hated being the messenger girl. Bellatrix struggled trying to get her pants on; she fell to the floor a couple of times. She kept thinking about that dream, and it threw her off balance. Finally she managed to get downstairs where her mother was waiting sipping tea in the big lounge chair in the study.

"You wished to see me mother?" She asked nervously. What had she done this time?

"Bellatrix sit down please." This was never good. "It has come to my attention that while we left last night allowing the Lord to leave you didn't." She starred at her daughter, and took another sip of tea. "You stayed behind, and talked to him did you not." Bellatrix was getting nervous where was she going with this?

"Yes I stayed, and talked to him; as he wished." Mrs. Black looked at Bellatrix with her cold eyes.

"He asked you to stay, and talk to him?" she didn't seem as angry as before, and what looked like a smile was playing across her face.

"Yes." She answered truthfully.

"Ok Bellatrix thank you for telling me you may go now." She said fully smiling. Bellatrix was now completely confused. The only times her mother ever called her into her private study was to yell at her; without being heard by her sisters. Bellatrix grabbed her cloak, and left the house; she needed time to think away from her family. She apparated to a deserted hilltop, where she often went as a child when she needed to get away. She sat down in the browning grass. The wind rustling threw her long black hair. She sighed, and thought of _him_ again.

"What are you doing?" She heard a low sensual voice from behind her, and she whipped around. She stood up quickly holding up her wand at the person who dare intrude on her private time. She lowered her wand as soon as she saw who it was. He smiled. "A little jumpy are we?" She put her wand back into her pocket, and sat down once again, patting the crunching grass besides her. "Don't mind if I do." He sat down next to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked hugging her legs close to her body.

"I asked you first." He teased. She smiled.

"I come here to think sometimes." She let go of her legs, and leaned back looking up at the sky.

"Think about what?"

"Everything and nothing." She answered smartly. His smile shortened some.

"If you do not wish to tell me I won't pry it out of you." He put his arm around her. She placed her hand on his; looking into his sky blue eyes.

"Thank you." She rested her head against his chest. He looked down into her chocolate eyes.

"Don't mention it." He brushed his lips onto hers. They talked to each other for hours; not about really important things, but things they went through things they've seen. Everyone once, and a while one of them would say _"Damn __Muggles__."_

"It's late I should be getting home." She said worryingly.

"Why?" He asked letting her go as she stood up.

"Because my family will worry."

"You're old enough to stay out late." He said standing up embracing her again.

"Yes I know that but-" He cut her off.

"But what your nineteen Bellatrix. Come with me stay with me tonight."

"No I really should be getting back. I'm sorry I hope to see you soon." She broke free from him and aparated back to her house. Lord Voldemort sat back down in the grass deep in thought.

_"Why did I leave him?"_ She asked herself as she opened the door to her house. _"I should have stayed I'm such a fool."_ She sulked up to her room. Picked up her book, and hit herself over the head a couple a times with it. _"I look like a house elf." _She chuckled putting down her book. She hoped her sisters would come in she needed a distraction. She left her room again, and wandered the house.

------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that i havn't updated in a while. I should've written this part before i put chapter three up; because this is just as short, but i hope you like it anyway.


	5. A Garden Toast

She found Narcissa in her bedroom, sleeping soundly, Bellatrix shut the door, and went to see if her other sister was asleep as well; she wasn't in her bedroom, so Bellatrix decided to look for her. She went down the stairs into the library, Andromeda loved to hang out in the library, she used to sleep in there as a child, which irked their mother to no end. Andromeda was sitting in a comfortable chair with a small table beside her, on top was a cup full of what looked like coffee. "Sorry to intrude." Bellatrix said politely, though she wasn't really sorry.

"Mhm." Andromeda murmured, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading for even a second.

"What are you reading?" She asked casually.

"Hamlet." She said monotonously. She took a sip from her cup, still not looking up.

"Again, how many times have you read that dumb book?" She really didn't approve of Andromeda reading muggle books, but what could she do?

"I don't know, what does it matter? Was there something you wanted Bella?" She asked pointedly, she really didn't like being disturbed when she was reading.

"No," she started defensively, "I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Well you saw." Bellatrix was through trying to talk with her sister. She left the room in a huff, and went upstairs to her bedroom, to, hopefully, get some sleep.

She laid down on her bed, tossed and turned a few times, then slowly drifted into slumber. She was back in her house, back in front of the fireplace with Voldemort, back in his arms. _"My Lord. Please tell me what you're planning; does it have anything to do with my sisters and I?" _Again he chuckled, and supplied her with the same answer. These dreams were becoming irksome.

She opened her eyes slowly. I have really got to change those curtains, she told herself, they let in to much light. When she had opened her eyes fully, she suppressed a slight scream. There, in a chair, in a corner of her room, sat Lord Voldemort. Though she was fully clothed she pulled the blankets up around her neck. He smiled warmly at her, and she relaxed.

"What on earth are you doing in _here?"_ She asked awed. She had crawled to the bottom edge of her bed, and sat, starring at him.

"You wouldn't come home with me," He got up and sat beside her on the foot of the bed. "So I went home with you." She couldn't believe this.

"If my mother finds you in here with me, she'll castrate you." She threatened, he merely laughed.

"She won't catch me, I saw her leaving early this morning, with your father and sisters." His smile widened, apparently he knew something she did not.

"Alright," she started not knowing why he was smiling so big. "You didn't answer my question from before, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you Bella." He used her pet name, a name she only gave her sisters permission to use, but she didn't mind it in the least if he used it.

"Well now that you've seen me, what are you planning on doing?"

"We do have the whole house to ourselves, and I was never given a proper tour." This was a lie, Mrs. Black had given him a tour the first time he had been to the house, but he knew Bellatrix didn't know that.

"Alright, if you really want one." She said a little confused, who'd want to tour this old place? She stood up and went to the door. She looked back, he hadn't moved. "Well are you coming?" He snapped out of his stupor. He went into the hall with her, and she shut her bedroom door.

She lead him down the hallway, barely mentioning her sisters rooms, he wouldn't care anyway. She showed him the library, the drawing room, and the den. She lead him to the back of the house, and into the back garden. It was a beautiful garden, with blood red rose bushes lining the way to the fountain that stood in the middle of the garden, just beyond the fountain was a charming little sitting area, with white blossom trees surrounding it. They didn't stop at the fountain, but proceeded to the sitting area. It had black metal chairs, and a black metal table with a glass top. Surrounding the area, were floating enchanted balls of light, that ignited instantly as they sat down.

"This is lovely." He said simply, pulling out her chair so she could sit.

"My mother's pride and joy." She chuckled to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Besides you and your sisters you mean." He inquired, and she chuckled again.

"No, we are not her pride and joy, this garden is." He didn't question further. He pulled out his wand, and waved it once. Two crystal glasses appeared, as did a wine bottle. He poured the blood red wine, her glass first, then his. "Thank you." She said, and he lifted his glass in a toast, and she followed suit.

"To blood purity." She rolled her eyes, that was always the toast, at all her parents parties, the toaster always toasted to blood purity. "And to us." He added, which threw her off guard. He smiled, and took a sip. "Do you not like the wine Bella?" He inquired looking slightly concerned, and slightly put off.

"No the wine is wonderful, it just that your toast caught me off guard." She glided her finer on the edge of the cup, which, being crystal, made a slight ringing sound.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I just assumed," He stopped, feeling foolish.

"You assumed what?"

"Well, call me old fashioned, but when a lady and a gentleman kiss, it generally means they're a couple." He looked away from her, still feeling foolish. Blush was creeping up Bellatrix's neck now. "Unless of course, you don't wish to be, and that's understandable, I am much older than you," He rambled, but she had gotten up, and went over to him. She bent down so that her face was level with his, and kissed him.

"I want to be with you." He stood up, and kissed her passionately. He started to tug at her shirt, and she stopped suddenly. "My Lord, not here." He nodded, and she lead the way back up to her room. She managed to open the door, before Voldemort attacked her with his mouth. Kissing first her lips, then moving down her jaw line, to her neck, then to her collar bone; she moaned slightly, he loved the sound. He pulled off her shirt, and she started to unbutton his. Bellatrix skillfully unbelted him, and pulled down his pants. Still kissing her feverishly, he pulled her down to the bed. Bellatrix started kissing his chest, moved slowly down to his navel. She reached his erect manhood, and started to suck on the tip; he moved his hip slightly, and she was taking him in the mouth, bobbing up and down. He flipped her over so that he was astride her. He kissed down her neck, to her erect nipples, running his tongue in circles around them. She moaned again, and he couldn't stand it any longer. He went inside her, and started to rock back and forth, quickening the pace every few seconds. She rocked her hips so she was meeting him buck for buck. They came together, and collapsed on her bed totally spent.

"My parents will be arriving soon." She said wrapped in his arms. He kissed her head.

"I know, I should leave." He stood up, and grabbed his clothes that were strewn all over the floor. He put them on, and faced Bellatrix. "I should see you soon." She had stood up, covering herself with the thin sheet.

"Goodbye." She kissed him goodbye, and he disappearted.

--

Wow, it's been what four monthes since i have updated this, i wasn't going to update at all actually, but more peopled said they loved it, and that i should continue, so i did. I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint. I really wasn't going to do a sex scene in this story, tecnically its my first ever, but i figured what the heck. So there you have it. I hope you like it. And i will be updating soon. I promise.


	6. Run Away

The grandfather clock had just chimed midnight. Everyone was asleep in the Black family house. Everyone that is except for Andromeda. She quietly descended the stairs; grabbed her cloak from the front closet, and went to the door. She looked over her shoulder once, thinking she heard a noise. Deciding it was nothing she opened the door, and disappeared into the night.

She appeared on a hill top. There was a small table, with two chairs on either side. The same floating balls of light that surrounded the table in the garden surrounded this one, but when Andromeda got to the table they were already lit. There was a man seated waiting for her. He got up when she arrived, and pulled her chair out for her to sit.

"Hello Ted." She said smiling. "Sorry I'm late, Narcissa was up late, said she wanted to catch up on some reading or something….." Her voiced trailed off.

"I'm glad you came, I wasn't waiting long." He lied. He grabbed the pre-poured glass, and took a sip. She copied him.

"I wish we didn't have to meet in secret like this." She said crossing her arms. "I love you Ted, and I just wish my parents would accept that."

"I love you too, but you'll be disowned from your family if you reveal us." He said worryingly.

She sighed heavily, taking another sip of wine. "Nope, I have made up my mind, I don't care what my family thinks I'm going to tell my sisters tomorrow, but I can not tell my parents, they would kill me on the spot. I'm sure my sisters will some how tell my parents." He nodded slowly.

"Whatever you say love." He said coolly. Reaching across the short table to put his hand on hers. She smiled at his warm touch.

Bellatrix awoke the next morning, and went down to the kitchen. Andromeda was already up, and looking quite nervous. "Andromeda, what's wrong?" She asked in her caring sister voice.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when Narcissa comes down." Bellatrix sat down at the island ,and watch Andromeda pace. Narcissa came down a few minutes -what seemed like hours to Andromeda- after Bellatrix. "Girls there is something I need to tell both of you." She started, Bellatrix was starting to worry, whereas Narcissa sat there confused. "For the past year I have been dating this man, named Ted. Ted Tonks." Bellatrix's eyes widened; she knew exactly who Ted Tonks was, he was a year behind herself, and a year ahead of Andromeda. A Hufflepuff from what she can remember.

"He's a mud blood!" She gasped, Narcissa's jaw dropped. She being to young to have any idea who Ted Tonks was. Andromeda nodded her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Why are you telling us this Andromeda? Are you telling us you made a terrible mistake in liking him, and now your guilty conscience wants closure." She looked to her youngest sister, who was looking at Andromeda horror struck.

"No I'm telling you this, because I am going to marry him." Bellatrix lost her breath. She was speechless.

"Nice try Andromeda, we aren't falling for it." Narcissa said chuckling. Bellatrix looked at Andromeda incredulously.

"I'm not joking, I'm leaving today."

"Well if you wanted our blessings you'll be sorely disappointed." Bellatrix said acidly. She had walked to the other side of the island, and drew her wand.

"Bellatrix, please hear me out." Andromeda said, knowing full well if this were to turn into a wand fight, she would lose.

"Why, your no better than Sirius, you filthy little blood traitor." Tear started to flow down Andromeda's cheeks.

"I'm leaving Bella, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She had tried to walk around the counter, to put as much distance between herself, and Bellatrix's wand, as possible. Bellatrix started to Circle the island, trying to cut Andromeda off.

"Don't you ever call me Bella again." She said murderously. Andromeda ran for the door, she ducked out of the way of Bellatrix stunning spells. "Fine, go you blood traitor, see if I care!" Bellatrix screamed after her sister. Bellatrix feel to her knees, and hugged herself, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Narcissa walked over to Bellatrix.

"Andromeda will come to her senses, she'll be back." She tried to comfort her sister.

"No," Bellatrix said dangerously, "she is never coming back, never setting foot in this house again, I will make damn well sure of it."

They both stood up, and walked into the den. Bellatrix laid herself out on the couch, folding her hands on her stomach, and Narcissa took the chair opposite the couch. "How are we going to tell mother, and father?" Narcissa asked, after an few moments of silence.

"We'll tell them when they ask." She said angrily.

They both went to their own rooms, a few hours passed and Bellatrix heard the front door slam. "Glad she's gone." She said to her reflection in the mirror. She sighed heavily. "This will break mother's heart."

"What will?" She jumped slightly.

"Oh my Lord, you have got to stop doing that." She said with a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry, I really should knock before I enter a ladies room."

"I don't feel like a lady right now." She grumbled.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"I almost killed my sister."

"I take it that was the 'she' you meant." He chuckled. She glared at him.

"My sister Andromeda ran off with a mud blood." She rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"That is serious."

"Apparently they have been dating over a year." She sat down on the bed beside him, and he put an arm around her shoulder. "They're getting married." She punched the pillow beside her. "I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents."

"Do you want me to leave you with your thoughts?" He asked politely. She looked at him horror struck, she hated the idea of him leaving her at a time like this.

"No, please stay, I need the company." Just then there was a knock on the door, Bellatrix gasped, and ran to go open it; it was Narcissa, she was shaking all over in an attempt to hold back her sobs.

"Bellatrix may I come in?" Her voice sounded hoarse. Bellatrix turned back to her bed, but Lord Voldemort was gone. She sighed , and let her youngest sister in. The realization seemed to have finally hit Narcissa when she heard the front door slam, and knew her sister was gone forever. "Bel…Bella she's gone…gone forever, I'll never see her again." Narcissa cried into Bellatrix shoulder. Once again Bellatrix had to be the strong one, this was the price she paid for being the oldest. Bellatrix spent hours trying to calm her sister down. She had finally got her to calm down by dinner time. They went down to dinner; Bellatrix's mind reeling with ideas on how to tell her parents of Andromeda's betrayal.

"Good evening ladies." Mr. Black greeted.

"Good evening father." They said in unison. They sat down in their respective chairs, neither one looking at their parents.

"Where's Andromeda?" Mrs. Black asked after a few moments. Narcissa looked quickly to her older sister, then back to her plate.

"Mother," Bellatrix started. "Andromeda ran away."

"What do you mean she ran away." Mrs. Black asked, starting to raise her voice.

"She ran off to marry some mud blood, that she had been dating a year." Bellatrix yelled, shocking her mother.

"That can't be right, girls if this is some sick joke I'll hex you into next week." Her usually cold eyes, looked frightened.

"Mother, its not a joke." Narcissa said looking up.

"Damn it all, first Sirius, then Andromeda." Mr. Black said getting up from his seat. He started to pace in front of the fireplace; Bellatrix deciding it was time to leave her parents to their thoughts, got up from the table, Narcissa followed her.

When Bellatrix got back into her room she saw Lord Voldemort sitting on her bed, waiting for her. She rushed over to his side and embraced him. "I did it, I told my parents." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. He kissed her head, saying gentle words of comfort. She fell asleep in his arms.

--

Two chapters in two nights, I'm on a role here. Not a lot of Voldemort/Bellatrix, but i need the Andromeda Drama for later chapters, so it had to be done. I hope you liked it, and i will update soon, i promise.


	7. A Horrid Wedding

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix." She was being awoken by a song-like voice. She opened her eyes quickly, and looked around. Lord Voldemort had gone, she had somehow ended up tucked in her bed, with her pajamas on.

"What do you want Narcissa?" She asked rolling over, so that her back was to her sister.

"Mother wants to speak with us right now." She rushed out of the room. Bellatrix followed. They arrived at their mother's private quarters. They knocked and were greeted with a sharp 'come in.'

"Girls sit down." Mrs. Black pointed to the two chairs in front of her. "I have done something for your benefit, and you will thank me when you're older I'm sure." Both sisters looked at each other worriedly. "I have arranged for you two to be wed to respectable purebloods." Bellatrix's jaw dropped.

"Mother, you can't do this!" Her thoughts were of her Lord, she knew her mother had not picked him to be her husband.

"It is decided, you will meet your fiancés tomorrow. Narcissa you will be wed to Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa smiled weakly. "Bellatrix you will wed Rudolphus Lestrange." Bellatrix shook her head, her eyes widening, tears forming at the brim stinging like prickling needles at the back of her eyes, but after a few moments she gained her composure.

"Mother, I don't even know this man. How could you set me up with an arranged marriage? I'm not like Andromeda, I won't marry someone impure, but I think that should be for me to decide who." She stated calmly, though her insides were boiling.

"Don't ever mention her again. I don't care what you think Bellatrix, I'm your mother and you will do as I say. You are dismissed; be ready at noon tomorrow." Bellatrix, and Narcissa left the room.

"You can't possibly like the idea of an arranged marriage." She said, as she and her sister climbed the stairwell up to Bellatrix's room.

"I don't know, I think mother knows what's best for us." She said checking her reflection in Bellatrix's mirror.

"How can you say that? You don't even know this Lucius guy."

"I do so, he was two years ahead of me. A Slytherin, and a pretty popular one too. I've never met him no, but I saw him from time to time in the common room." She starred off into space in remembrance.

"Well I've never met Rudolpho, or what ever his name is." She said crossing her arms.

"Then how do you know you won't like him?" Narcissa pressed on, agitating Bellatrix.

"How do you know I will?" She asked stubbornly. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and gave up, she left the room.

Bellatrix rushed down stairs, grabbed her cloak, and apparated to her favorite hill. "This is all Andromeda's fault, if she hadn't runaway, than I would be free to do what I wanted." She heard a faint pop meaning someone apparated near her. "Hello my Lord." She said without looking up. He sat down beside her.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"My mother is making me have an arranged marriage." She said though clenched teeth. "With Rudolphus Lestrange."

"I do work with the Lestranges, they're a respectable pureblood family." He looked away from her.

"I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you." She kissed his cheek, and he turned to face, and kissed her.

"You have to marry him Bella." He said breaking the kiss.

"I don't want to."

"Bella, at least meet him. You and I both knew your parents weren't going to let you be with me."

"I don't want to." She pouted. A tiny smile was playing on his lips.

"Your awfully cute when you pout." He kissed her gently again.

"I really don't want to go." They laid down together on the soft grass. She rested her head on his chest. Hearing his subtle heartbeat was somehow soothing.

"I know, but at least meet him."

"Fine." She said giving up; he smiled warmly, loving getting his way. They sat in that field all day. They had playful little wand duels, in which he taught her some pretty useful spells.

"You might want to get home." he said after one of the duels. "Your parents might worry that you too have run away."

"Alright, but I don't want to go." She said hugging him. She kissed him lightly then disappearted.

The door bell rang, Mrs. Black rushed to answer it. In stepped Lucius Malfoy, with his father Abraxas. Mrs. Black greeted them then showed them the way to the dinning room. Shortly after Rudolphus and his father arrived. Narcissa and Bellatrix were already seated. Narcissa was now seated next to Lucius, Lucius seated next to his father. Bellatrix was on the opposite side of the table from her sister, seated next to Rudolphus, with his father on his side. Bellatrix didn't look at her husband to be.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Lestrange." Mr. Black said to the two fathers.

"We shall set the plans for the wedding tonight." Said Abraxas. His voice was cold and very controlled. The adults stood up, and left the room to make their 'plans', leaving the children to get to know each other.

"So…" Lucius said dumbly. "We're getting married soon." He twiddled his thumbs obviously just as uncomfortable as the two girls were. Rudolphus however sat there quite impassive, he almost looked arrogant; a little clone of his father.

"Thank you" Said Bellatrix rudely rolling her eyes, Narcissa shot her angry look. There was an awkward silence, with Bellatrix drumming her fingers on the table impatiently. "Narcissa, I have to go to the bathroom." Bellatrix said breaking the silence.

"Ok, have fun." She waved her hand towards her sister. Starring at Lucius, who was in turn starring back at her.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes again. Her sister wasn't getting the point. So she decided to dumb down what she wanted. "Narcissa come." Bellatrix said pronouncing every syllable. Narcissa broke her loving gaze and trotted off after her sister, who didn't look back to see if Narcissa had indeed followed her. They reached the bathroom and Bellatrix turned on her sister. "Narcissa, I'm not doing this; have you seen these two, they're morons." Narcissa frowned.

"I like Lucius, and if you don't do this it'll break mother's heart, and you'll be disowned." Bellatrix grabbed the side of the sink for support, her whole life was crumbling. "Bellatrix, you have to do this."

"Well I don't want to, Andromeda seems to be having a pretty damn good life without all these damn rules." Bellatrix shouted throwing her arms up in the air in sheer disgust of her situation.

"Bellatrix, please don't shout." Narcissa tried to calm her sister down. Bellatrix stormed past the blonde and charged downstairs.

She went up to Rudolphus who was still sitting in his chair, only now he had his feet up on the table, like he owned the place. Narcissa caught up to Bellatrix, and pulled her into the other room. "Bella, if you screw this up and run away you will ruin your whole life, just marry Rudolphus, how horrible can that be? He doesn't seem like such a bad guy." Bellatrix sighed heavily, but agreed with her youngest sister. She grudgingly took her place next to Rudolphus. The parents walked in, being blissfully unaware of the episode that took place whilst they were out of the room .

"We set a date for the wedding. It will be a joined wedding, Bellatrix and Rudolphus will be wed first because they are the oldest. Lucius and Narcissa will wed after them. The wedding will take place in one week."

The week had ended to soon for Bellatrix. Now she had to be married to Rudolphus Lestrange. She hated the idea. Narcissa on the other hand, couldn't wait for the week to be over. It seemed she and Lucius had really hit it off, so to speak, Bellatrix glared at them when ever the starred into each other's eyes. Oh how she envied her sister. She could never do that openly with her love.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were getting ready, they had separate room, but Narcissa said she didn't want to be alone; Bellatrix knew her mother put Narcissa up to it to make sure she didn't run away, but none the less Bellatrix played along. Narcissa had just redone her hair for the thirteenth time, and Bellatrix was starting to get restless, she having been ready an hour early.

"Narcissa will you hurry up?" Bellatrix tapped her foot impatiently, her arms folded across her chest.

"I want this to be perfect, it's the only wedding I get." She said putting several bobby pins into her platinum hair.

"Well you never know…." Bellatrix sat down on a chair next to where Narcissa was starring at her reflection. Moving her head left and right to check all angles.

Narcissa shook her head. Bellatrix couldn't tell if it was to say no to her sarcastic remark, or undo her hair again. It seemed, both. "No, Bellatrix he's the one. Do you know that feeling when you look into their eyes and know they were put here on this earth to complete you?" She said combing through her mess of hair.

"No." Bellatrix lied, that was exactly how she felt about Voldemort, but Narcissa would never understand. "I'll leave you to your work." Narcissa looked up at Bellatrix, her face both confused and stern. "Don't worry I won't run away. I promise." She left Narcissa to tend to her hair in peace.

Bellatrix wandered Malfoy Manor. It was a little to big for her liking. She wandered the halls, watching the paintings eyes' following her. She heard people mumbling from behind a closed door. Lucius and Rudolphus, she recognized instantly. She listened at the door, her ear pressed firmly against it.

"Well are you going to join Rudolphus?" Lucius questioned.

"But of course, we have to get rid of all these damned muggles. How about you?"

"Of course, the Malfoy name has always played a key role in the magic over muggles."

"All purebloods?" Rudolphus asked, his deep voice resonating clearly through the wooden door.

"Of course."

"I fell bad for the Black family, did you hear about their sister? Married a mud blood." Bellatrix balled her hand into a fist.

"I know, tragic really, I think that's why they wanted this hasty wedding. I don't mind, Narcissa is perfect, but it seems Bellatrix can't stand you. I hear she has quite the temper." Lucius said pleasantly.

"She'll come around on our wedding night." Rudolphus chuckled. Bellatrix shivered, and held down her breakfast. Sleep with that man, unacceptable. She opened the door, not caring if they were decent or otherwise.

Lucius gave a jump, such a pathetic wimp. Rudolphus looked at his wife to be sternly. "Bellatrix, honey, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She balled her fists at her sides, contemplating on whether her mother would care if her husband had a black eye at the alter.

"Whatever." She said monotone. "What were you guys talking about, before making fun of my family." She added bitterly. Normally she would hex someone for talking ill about her family, but again she needed both of them in one piece, not so much for the wedding, but to tell her what they were talking about.

"Well, this really isn't for a woman to hear." Rudolphus stated confidently. She shot him a murderous look, and from what Lucius had said earlier he didn't want to make her angry. "But there is this guy who is recruiting people to join his army, said he was going to purify the wizarding world."

"Oh, and this guys name would be." If they were as well informed as they claimed to be, they should at least know the man's name.

"Lord Voldemort." Lucius said sinisterly. Bellatrix's jaw dropped. She looked away from the two men. Lord Voldemort, her Lord, why didn't he tell her? Did he to feel as Rudolphus did, that such affairs we not meant for women to handle. Bellatrix was probably ten times the fighter either of these two were, and ten times smarter too. She turned from them, and left the room in a huff. They were all called to the wedding and , as planned, Bellatrix wed Rudolphus first. He seemed to take a particularly long time kissing her, when the priest said 'you may kiss the bride.' She made no attempt to kiss him back, which made him only kiss her longer, trying to get some reaction out of her. Narcissa and Lucius were next. They look at each other lovingly, longingly. How a married couple should look. They too took a long time kissing, but unlike Bellatrix, Narcissa seemed to be enjoying herself.

Bellatrix was getting ready for the honeymoon, which she prayed would be short. She stuffed clothes, and shoes, and other accessories into her bag, while mumbling swears under her breath.

"Did you not have a nice time?" Came the velvet voice, she had come to love.

"My Lord, it was horrid!" She exclaimed, but then she had remembered she was angry with him.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He asked when he opened his arms, and she did not immediately embrace him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"About your legion, or army, or whatever you want to call it." She looked away from him bitterly. He went up to her and hugged her. She didn't try to pull away, nor did she hug him back.

"I was going to tell you when you were ready my love, I swear it. That's actually why I went to your house the first time, do you remember. Your father and I were discussing you and your sisters." She had to admit, she remembered very little from that night, except for how enchanting he looked in his black suit.

"You were?"

"Yes, a family of three pureblood talented witches, I had never expected to fall in love with one of them." He smiled down at her, but she being still a tad angry did not return the smile.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it, directly?"

"Well I wanted to, I tried on several occasions, but I thought that, you would think that I had only dated you to get you to join my organization." He admitted.

"That's idiotic." She said coldly.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He kissed her lightly, pulling away suddenly.

"What?"

"You're a married woman." He stated through clenched teeth.

"And…..?" She questioned embracing him.

"Won't your husband be angry?"

"What that fool doesn't know won't hurt him." She said kissing him.

"So was your wedding really that horrible?"

"Yes!" She yelled, startling Voldemort a bit. "He kissed me, for forever! It wasn't even good kissing either, nothing like yours." He smiled at her compliment. "I don't even want to know what he will try to do tonight!" The idea of her and him in bed together, made her want to kill him, and her mother.

"Well try your best love, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I could run away, be with you forever." She said hopefully, but her shook his head in disagreement.

"No Bellatrix, you're family can't lose another daughter."

"Ahhh, I hate my sister for doing this to my parents, to us!"

"I know, please calm down, I don't like it when you're angry." He said calmly patting the seat beside him, for she had stood up in rage.

"I'm sorry, I guess Lucius was right, I do have a bad temper. Speaking of Lucius, are you recruiting Lucius and Rudolphus?"

"I was planning on it, why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, would the wives of these men get to be in the organization too?"

"You can join if you want to Bellatrix, but it will be dangerous."

"And that's stopped me when?" She asked laughing, he joined in. Bellatrix finished packing. She had to start over, because all of her stuff was in a pile on her bag, never really making it into it. She talked calmly to her Lord. They didn't bring up Lucius or Rudolphus, or her family, which she was thankful for. She went off on her honeymoon, and somehow had managed to remain untouched by Rudolphus. Narcissa and Lucius apparently had a wonderful time. No surprise.

--

I had writers block for the longest time, i'm sorry this took so long. Anyway, i'm quite pleased with how this story has developed. I know some of the characters coughBellatrixcough coughVoldemortcough are OOC, and im sorry for that. Thank you to all of my reviewers.


End file.
